In the Arms of a Wolf
by Camille Riddle
Summary: TRAD ! Collection de oneshots Harry/Fenrir. ATTENTION : lemons et beaucoup de romance.
1. Chapter 1 : Love Note

**In The Arms of a Wolf**

version originale anglaise : www . fanfiction s / 7154305 / 1 / In-the-Arms-of-a-Wolf

Auteur : F-M Fan

www . fanfiction u / 2317669 /

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Couple : Harry/Fenrir.

Attention, cette histoire est un slash (relations hxh). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à F-M Fan.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Love Note

* * *

C'était troublant, vraiment.

Fenrir soupira doucement tandis qu'il bougeait, le large lit king-size craquant sous son poids. Les draps d'un bordeaux profonds s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et l'air frais venant de la clim soufflait doucement contre son torse nu.

"...hn..." grogna-t-il, fixant encore une fois l'objet de tous ses problèmes. Le chiot aux yeux vert étant parti très vite après qu'ils eurent fini, il l'avait définitivement fait tomber en partant. Petite, rose, et doublée de petits cœurs rouges et blancs, l'enveloppe posée sur ses cuisses était définitivement une lettre d'amour. Il aurait pu deviner ce que c'était même sans qu'il y ait marqué les mots _'Bien-aimé'_ dessus, d'une écriture fantaisie.

S'appuyant contre la tête de lit, l'homme massif était assez tenté de juste déchirer le papier en petits bouts. Cependant, il s'arrêta bien vite, stoppant ses doigts qui se positionnaient à chaque bout de l'enveloppe. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, la personne qu'aimait Harry. Ils étaient juste des fuck buddies occasionnels. Ce n'était pas vraiment important si le plus petit voulait arrêter. Vraiment, ce n'était pas grave. Aucun d'entre eux n'était dans cette relation pour quelque chose de long, donc quel était le problème ?

En fait, Fenrir savait exactement quel était le problème. Il n'avait _jamais_ été quelqu'un qui partageait ce qu était à lui. Et c'est exactement ce qu'était Harry. _A Lui_. Aucune importance s'ils n'étaient pas "exclusifs". _Il_ était le seul a pouvoir embrasser lèvres si douces, si désirables, a pouvoir les mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient gonflées et rouge. _Il_ était le seul à pouvoir faire se tortiller de plaisir le garçon sous lui. La pensée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse ne serait-ce que _regarder_ Harry de façon non-platonique le faisait bouillir.

Passant une grande main calleuse dans ses cheveux, Fenrir balança l'enveloppe sur sa table de chevet et se ré-appuya contre son oreiller. Il joint ses mains derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond.

"Merde..." grommela-t-il, ses yeux bleu perçant se fermant tandis qu'une somnolence s'emparait de lui, "… quand suis-je devenu si gnangnan, putain ?"

* * *

Harry s'agitait, balançant son poids sur son autre jambe tandis qu'il lissait ses vêtements et passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Ses joues étaient d'un joli rouge-rose, et ses yeux verts semblaient encore plus grand derrière ses grosses lunettes. Tandis qu'il attendait devant la porte de l'appartement de Fenrir, ses doigts jouaient avec l'ourlet de son pull, qui était plutôt grand, et qui donnait l'impression qu'il se faisait avaler par l'habit marron clair.

Ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de Fenrir, de l'appeler au milieu de la journée. Normalement, le plus vieux l'appelait beaucoup plus tard, en début de soirée, puisque Fenrir n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir la nuit avec son travail et tout la reste. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui avant de toquer à la porte une nouvelle fois. Il ne s'était définitivement pas trompé en écoutant quand Fenrir l'avait appelé. Regardant sa montre, Harry sursauta, un petit cri quittant ses lèvres, quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un grand, délabré et renfrogné Fenrir.

L'homme l'examina avec ses yeux bleu pâle qui ne manquaient jamais de faire rater un battement à son cœur. Avec un grognement, Fenrir se décala pour laisser de la place à Harry pour entrer et désigna son salon d'un mouvement de menton.

"A-ah..." marmona Harry, ses joues le brûlant de plus en plus tandis qu'il acquiesçait, et il passa devant l'homme. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le sol, évitant le regard intense posé sur lui alors qu'il se déplaçait dans l'appartement. Il ne remarqua donc pas l'air renfrogné qui apparut sur le visage de Fenrir, et qui se retransforma en masque d'indifférence.

Maladroitement, Harry s'assit au bord du large canapé en cuir, plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Donc..." commença-t-il, regardant rapidement dans la direction de Fenrir, "… tu avais besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?" Ses doigts tapotèrent nerveusement ses genoux alors que la place à côté de lui s'enfonçait sous le poids du plus vieux. La présence de Fenrir était presque accablante, et encore plus quand il était si proche de lui, avec leurs jambes se touchant presque. Cependant, le plus petit des deux n'était pas fan du silence gênant qui s'était installé, et recommença à parler. "Tu m'appelles rarem- !"

Ses larges yeux verts jade s'agrandirent, quand soudainement, une paire de lèvres capturèrent ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif. Il fut attiré contre une poitrine dure et musclée, de larges bras s'enroulant fermement autour de sa taille. Prenant avantage de ses lèvres entrouvertes par le shock, une langue très douée s'infiltra dans sa bouche, explorant chaque parcelle de cette caverne humide, comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois avant. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, Harry souleva ses bras et les enroula autour du cou de Fenrir, ses mains allant se perdre dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

"Nngh..." gémit-il quand Fenrir mordit sa lèvre inférieure, faisant couler un peu de sang. Il se sentit trembler quand une main rugueuse se glissa sous son tee-shirt et commença à titiller un téton durcissant. Quand l'homme s'éloigna de lui, Harry miaula alors qu'une autre main se dirigeait vers un autre beaucoup plus bas, titillant son excitation a travers son jean tout d'un coup beaucoup trop serré. "...Fenrir..._s'il te plaît_..." marmonna le garçon, ses yeux rencontrant momentanément ceux de Fenrir, "...non..."

"'Non' ? répéta l'autre, un sourire amusé étiirant ses lèvres, "Non quoi ?"

"Tu... Tu _sais_..." Harry rougit encore plus, ses yeux regardant ailleurs.

Et il savait. Très bien même. Il aurait prolongé ces taquineries s'il n'était pas déjà si impatient.

* * *

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient finit dans la chambre de Fenrir.

Fenrir était appuyé contre la tête de lit avec Harry recroquevillé à ses côtés. Son corps était complètement relaxé. C'était cependant un peu dur pour lui de tomber dans cette merveilleuse sieste post-coïtale quand son amant était si tendu.

Il était sur le point de demander ce qui n'allait pas quand une familière enveloppe rose apparut devant ses yeux. Regardant Fenrir, qui avait l'air un peu mécontent, Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté en assemblant les choses ensemble. L'appel soudain au milieu de la journée... l'inattendu (mais quand même très bon) sexe un peu plus brutal que d'habitude... tous les nouveaux suçons dans son cou, sur son torse et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses... Tout devint subitement clair pour lui.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry se redressa avec un peu de difficultés, et prit l'enveloppe de la large main. Il s'adossa lui aussi contre la tête de lit, gardant ses yeux sur le profil de Fenrir. "Merci..." dit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant, "je la cherchais hier... ça m'a pris longtemps de l'écrire." Harry tourna l'enveloppe ans ses mains. "J'étais vraiment inquiet que la personne pour laquelle je l'ai écrite n'ai jamais la chance de la lire."

Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Un petit rire lui échappa quand il vit Fenrir froncer les sourcils, et la grimace sur ses lèvres s'agrandir. Se soulevant, Harry plaça un léger baiser sur la joue de l'homme tout en lui plaçant l'enveloppe sur les cuisses.

"C'est pour toi." dit Harry, se recouchant et regardant Fenrir, dont le yeux étaient écarquillés. La bouche de l'homme était légèrement béante, et ses grandes mains tenaient l'enveloppe comme si c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement fragile. Il était _troop_ mignon.

"Oops..." murmura Harry, un sourire taquin s'étandant sur ses lèvres alors que Fenrir lui jetait un regard à moitié menaçant. Il avait du parler à voix haute. Riant encore une fois, il ajouta, "Puisque j'ai travaillé dur sur cette lettre, je veux que tu la lises en entie- !"

Fenrir s'écarta du baiser à couper le souffle après un moment, profitant pleinement de l'air embrassé et troublé sur le visage du garçon. "Plus tard" dit-il en se positionnant directement au-dessus de son amant, "il y a quelque chose que je veux _faire_ encore plus, là, maintenant..." Si c'était possible, Harry se sentit rougir encore plus quand Fenrir se rapprocha et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**FIN** Chapitre 1 , A suivre

Et voilà le premier chapitre en français de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Do Not Disturb

**In The Arms of a Wolf**

version originale anglaise : www . fanfiction s / 7154305 / 2 / In-the-Arms-of-a-Wolf

Auteur : F-M Fan

www . fanfiction u / 2317669 /

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Couple : Harry/Fenrir.

Attention, cette histoire est un slash (relations hxh). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à F-M Fan.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Do Not Disturb

* * *

"..._mnh_..._s'il te plaît_..._Fenrir_..._s'il te plaît_..." miaula Harry, ses bras fermement enroulés autour des les épaules du loup garou. Ses ongles courts s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le dos de son amant.

Un sourire sadique apparut doucement sur les lèvres du plus grand. Il regarda Harry avec ses perçants yeux bleu-glace. Le reflet de plaisir et d'amusement présent dans ses yeux ne laissait aucun doute. Si Harry avait pu penser correctement, il en aurait été un peu irrité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pet **(1) **?" Sa voix était un bas et profond grondement, tandis qu'une de ses mains maintenait fermement la cuisse du garçon. Il continua de pousser dans le trou serré et affamé d'Harry, au rythme tortueusement lent qu'il avait installé quelques minutes avant. Ça le rendait absoluement _fou_. Il voulait venir, et il le voulait _maintenant_.

"T-tu..._nngh !_...tu _sais !_" Il se tordait sous le corps musclé du loup, luttant contre la prise ferme sur ses poignets. Oh, pourquoi avait-il en premier lieu ne serait-ce qu'accepté ? Alors que le large membre de Fenrir touchait cet endroit _si_ spécial de la meilleure façon qui soit, Harry sentit une flamme blanche engoufrer son corps tout entier alors qu'il se cambrait pour se rapprocher de la poitrine musclée au-dessus de lui. C'était pour ça.

Une langue sortit d'entre de fines lèvres alors que Fenrir se baissait, titillant la peau rougie du cou de son compagnon, en frolant la peau du bout de ses canines acérées. "Non," murmura-t-il, "je ne crois pas savoir..." Des émeraudes pleines de luxure se fixèrent dans des yeux bleu. "Tu vas devoir être plus... spécific, pet."

Si c'était ne serait-ce que possible, Harry rougit encore plus, devenant ainsi d'un rouge d'une merveilleuse teinte. Il grogna, tentant de bouger ses hanches pour rencontrer les coups de hanches de Fenrir, mais celui-ci le tenait trop fermement pour qu'il puisse bouger.

Dedans...dehors...dedans...dehors...

Le rythme était trop lent. Trop. _Lent !_

"P_lus vite !_" cria Harry, cédant enfin, "..._s'il te plaît, Fenrir... laisse moi jouir..._" Les grands yeux du brun étaient vitreux et à moitié fermés de plaisir. Son visage était rouge, couvert d'une mince particule de sueur, et ses parfaites lèvres rose étaient délicieusement gonflées avec leurs baisers. Le loup n'aurait pas pu refuser, même s'il l'avait voulu.

En un clin d'oeil, le plus vieux passa d'un rythme affreusement lent pour son amant suppliant, à un rythme envoyant le plus jeune au paradis. _Ohh_ ouii ! Un cri de plaisir quitta les lèvres d'Harry tandis que sa prostate était percutée encore et encore. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du dos de son amant alors que ses jambes pâles s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Fenrir. Des bruits de plaisir sauvages et primitifs quittèrent les lèvres du loup garou quand ces muscles si serrés et si doux se contractèrent délicieusement autour de lui.

"F...Fenrir..." dit le garçon à bout de souffle, "…Je...Je vais..."

"Jouis pour moi, pet..." grogna Fenrir, mordant l'oreille de son compagnon.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Harry cria le nom de Fenrir quand l'orgasme le traversa. Des tâches de couleurs flashèrent derrière ses paupières tandis qu'il se laissait retomber sur le matelas. De petits gémissements quittaient toujours ses lèvres alors que le loup continuait de le pénétrer sauvagement. Avec le nom de son compagnon sur la langue, Fenrir remplit le plus jeune avec sa semence. Harry gémit quand cette plaisante et familière chaleur l'emplit.

Il soupira doucement, content, pendant que son amant s'écroulait sur lui, son front restant dans le creux de son cou. Passant ses doigts dans les cheveux gris et un peu humides, Harry sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement quand soudainement...

"Harry ! Tout va bien là-dedans ?"

Une grimace apparut sur les lèvres du garçon quand la voix de son meilleur ami/colocataire lui parvint à travers la porte de sa chambre. était déjà là ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger pour qu'ils se mettent quelque chose de décent dessus, la porte s'ouvrit. Putain. Il n'avait pas pensé à verrouiller la porte.

Complètement rouge, Harry releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son maintenant apeuré-à-vie meilleur ami. Le visage de Ron avait perdu toute trace de couleur, et il donnait l'impression d'être tombé sur ses parents entrain de _le_ faire. Juste au moment où Harry allait dire quelque chose, Fenrir s'assit. Son expression était parfaitement neutre, mais ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs alors qu'il envoyait au roux un regard signifiant qu'il n'était définitivement pas content.

"Je te promets," commença doucement Fenrir, sa voix incroyablement basse, "si tu ne fermes pas cette porte et _vas te faire foutre_ dans les prochaines cinq secondes, je vais-"

SLAM !

La porte fut fermée instantanément, et le loup garou se recoucha sur son compagnon tandis qu'un sourire satisfait apparaissait au son au pas s'éloignant rapidement. Harry, s'il n'était pas, lui aussi, heureux que Ron soit parti, aurait définitivement dit quelque chose à Fenrir sur le fait de menacer un de ses meilleurs amis. Cependant, là tout de suite, alors qu'il enveloppait son amant de ses bras, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en soucier.

* * *

**FIN** Chapitre 2 , A suivre

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! A bientôt !

**(1)** j'ai laissé "pet" parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment le traduire.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bug Spray

Merci à Ecnerrolf et nepheria4 pour leurs reviews :)

**Chapitre 3 : Bug Spray**

* * *

C'était un peu dur pour quiconque d'essayer de draguer le beau jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude avec _ça_ qui gênait.

Conner cacha son irritation derrière un grand sourire alors qu'il regardait l'énorme chien gris-brun s'installer encore une fois sur les jambes d'Harry. Le chien le fixait de ses yeux bleu-glace légèrement plissés, qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'il voyait au plus profond de lui. Ça le rendait inconfortable, mais ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était toute l'attention qu'il recevait.

"Oh, Fenrir..." Harry secoua la tête, même si un sourire attendri s'étalait sur ses lèvres, "...décidément...tu es beaucoup trop gros !"

_Pourquoi tu ne l'envoie juste pas ailleurs, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?_ marmonna intérieurement Conner. C'était dur de maintenir son sourire, vraiment, ça l'était. Ils étaient sensés aller dîner dehors, mais ce stupide chien semblait déterminé à empêcher son maître de quitter la maison.

Se penchant en avant quand Harry commença à passer ses doigts dans la fourrure de Fenrir, Conner commença, "Uh...Harry..." dit-il doucement, "...on devrait y aller maintenant..."

Juste un instant, Conner était _sûr_ qu'il avait vu un flash rouge dans les yeux du gros sac à puces.

"O-oh !" Le garçon sauta, son visage un peu rouge, "Je suis désolé... Je vais juste chercher mon manteau. Ça ne me prendra qu'une seconde !" Après avoir essayé pendant quelques instants de faire descendre Fenrir de ses genoux, le chien céda finalement, et descendit des jambes de son maître. Il s'assit sur le sol, ses yeux bleu ne quittant pas le rencard de son maître.

Une fois qu'Harry eu disparut dans sa chambre, l'atmosphère changea. Conner s'assit au fond du canapé, le plus loin qu'il le put, retenant un cri effrayé alors que le chien se jetait sur lui. Ses canines aiguisées comme des rasoirs étaient dévoilés en un grognement intimidant tandis qu'il grognait doucement, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Ces choquants yeux bleu se plantèrent dans les siens, et soudainement, le message que Fenrir lui envoyait depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans le petit appartement fut clair.

_Reste loin d'Harry. Il est à _moi.

"Okay, je suis prêt !" Harry sortit de sa chambre en courant, un large manteau marron sur lui, "Encore désolé pour-" Il s'arrêta brusquement, au milieu de sa phrase, alors qu'il enrigistrait le fait que Conner n'était nulle part en vue, et que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Avec un soupir, il retira son manteau et le posa à côté de lui en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Pas encore.

Était-il inintéressant au point que personne ne voulait rester assez longtemps pour avoir un vrai rendez-vous ? C'était impossible. Il avait eu quelques conversations avec Conner, et elles étaient plutôt plaisantes. Ce n'était pas embarrassant ou forcé du tout ! Ou bien peut-être qu'il n'était juste pas assez attirant ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! On l'abordait toujours pour avoir un rendez-vous. Donc ce n'était pas qu'il était _moche_. Peut-être... doucement, des yeux verts rencontrèrent des yeux bleus.

"Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça... n'est-ce pas?" Ses yeux se plissèrent et une moue se forma sur ses lèvres. Fenrir n'était pas le genre de chien qui aimait montrer de l'affection, ce qui impliquait qu'il ne demandait jamais de caresses à Harry ou ne demandait jamais d'attention. C'était uniquement quand il avait des invités que le chien se réveillait et se collait et se couchait sur lui.

Fenrir le regarda innocemment alors qu'il se couchait sur le sol devant lui, posant sa tête sur ses pattes. Secouant la tête, Harry se leva et ferma sa porte. "A quoi est-ce que je pense... ?" marmonna-t-il, "...parler à un chien ? Mon dieu... je suis plus dérangé que je ne le croyais..." alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre, il manqua l'air complètement satisfait qui passa sur le visage de son chien.

* * *

**FIN** Chapitre 3 , A suivre

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Favorite

Bonjour et Bonne Année 2015 ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon ! Et pour fêter la nouvelle année, un nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens aussi à vous informer que, parce que cette histoire est celle avec le plus de vues pour l'instant, je vais me consacrer en priorité sur elle, et je posterais peut être moins régulièrement sur mes autres traductions, pour me laisser le temps de les traduire car les chapitres sont plus longs. Aussi, cette histoire a plus de 1 500 vues et juste 7 reviews, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs :)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Westyversionfrench** : je suis contente de savoir que ce couple est l'un de tes préférés :) moi aussi je l'aime bien. Et oui, pauvre Ron, traumatisé par Fenrir... Mais ce n'est pas fini (sourire maléfique).

**Takoisu** : merci pour ta review, malheureusement, les chapitres n'ont en général pas de suite, ce sont juste des petites histoires séparées, même si parfois on peut noter un lien entre chaque :)

**Lithium Sodium** : je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, et effectivement, Fenrir est possessif... très possessif...

**Allia Potter-Riddle** : contente que ça te plaise :) voici le chapitre 4 ^^

* * *

Auteur : F-M Fan

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à F-M Fan.

**Chapitre 4 : Favorite**

* * *

Harry Potter était un homme très froid.

Toute personne ayant jamais rencontré le merveilleux jeune homme était toujours étonné par la beauté à couper le souffle qu'il était. Il était petit, se tenant autour du mètre soixante. Ses yeux d'émeraudes étaient larges et lointains, encadrés par d'épais cils noirs, et la pièce maîtresse de son pâle visage en forme de cœur. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond n'étaient plus aussi en désordre qu'avant, mais restaient ébouriffés. De douces lèvres roses serrées en une ligne inexpressive, Harry était connu pour sa façon de traiter ses clients d'un manière calme et réservée, comme s'il parlait à une connaissance, au lieu d'essayer de les charmer, comme un bon hôte est sensé le faire.

Même s'il actit comme s'il n'allait jamais toucher les femmes (et parfois les hommes) même s'il y avait une perche de 3 mètres entre eux, il était tout de même assez populaires avec les clients. Beaucoup avaient essayé de provoquer une quelconque réaction chez lui. Essayer de le rendre ivre marchait rarement, puisqu'il n'acceptait en général pas plus d'un verre. Flirter avec lui n'aboutissait à rien non plus. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait faire fondre la glace qui enveloppait Harry.

En fait, non, ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui réussissait là où tout le monde échouait terriblement. Une personne qui pouvait réduire l'ange aux yeux verts à l'état de petite chose mignonne, rougissante et bégayante.

Cette personne était Fenrir Greyback.

Il était le président d'une compagnie plutôt large et puissante. Beau d'une manière robuste, l'homme était très grand et dominait toute personne normale. Il était bien connu pour être un coureur de jupons, qui sortait de temps en temps avec de jolis garçons, et qui ne restait jamais plus de quelques jours avec la même personne. Inutile de dire que Fenrir était incroyablement intimidant, et définitivement effrayant pour ceux qui le rencontraient pour la première fois. Étonnamment, c'était le genre de personne qui parvenait à faire baisser ses défenses à Harry et le faisait s'ouvrir. Le fait que Fenrir ait pu véritablement _toucher_ le jeune homme sans avoir droit au regard de glace de désapprobation avait fait brûler d'envie quelques personnes.

Malgré ça, les gens les voyant ensembles étaient forcés d'admettre que, peut-être, chacun faisait du bien à l'autre. Les nouvelles sur les rendez-vous nocturnes de Fenrir avaient tout simplement disparues du monde médiatique, et Harry commençait à devenir un peu plus amical envers les autres. Pas beaucoup, mais le changement était tout de même assez notable.

Chaque fois que l'homme arrivait à la table d'Harry pour son rendez-vous, c'était simplement une merveilleuse vue que de voir l'indifférence habituelle de l'hôte faire place à un visage radieux. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient légèrement, s'éclaircissaient, et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire à chaque fois que Fenrir lui envoyait son petit sourire narquois.

Les deux restaient en général dans leur coin pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne demandaient pas à boire, et ils ne demandaient pas à d'autres hôtes de les rejoindre (en fait ils ne _laissaient_ personne les rejoindre), comme certains aimaient à le faire de temps en temps. Mais il fallait admettre que les deux parfaits opposés étaient adorables ensemble, se câlinant et se parlant doucement. De temps en temps, Fenrir se penchait pour lui murmurer quelque chose, faisant rougir Harry comme une tomate, et le faisant bégayer comme une lycéenne amoureuse. Le président rigolerait alors, et attirerait le garçon contre lui.

Étant si absorbés l'un par l'autre, les deux finissaient généralement leur rendez-vous en retard. Un pauvre hôte devrait alors aller vers eux et leur rappeler que Harry avait pleins d'autres clients à voir, et que, par conséquent, Fenrir devrait partir et revenir une autre fois. Bien entendu, l'hôte qui se retrouvait en général à devoir faire ce travail était le plus jeune, la dernière recrue de leur petite et attrayante famille.

Petit, timide, et très discret, Rowan ne savait pas vraiment d'idée sur la manière de les séparer. Une fois arrivé à la table d'Harry, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de fixer les deux, avec de grands yeux sombres et un visage tout rouge. Actuellement, Harry était assis en travers des cuisses de Fenrir, les bras croisés autour du cou de ce dernier. Son visage était enfoui dans le cou de Fenrir alors que l'homme murmurait des choses (très sûrement coquines) à l'oreille. L'hôte aux yeux verts donnait l'impression de trembler, et ce que Rowan pouvait apercevoir de son visage était d'un rouge foncé. Une telle proximité entre un hôte et un client n'était en général pas autorisée, mais la table d'Harry était située vers le fond du club et donc, pas entièrement visible depuis les autres tables, et Fenrir était un client spécial (ce qui voulait dire qu'il payait beaucoup d'argent), et donc, le manager laissait glisser.

"U...um...excusez-moi...M. Greyback..." commença doucement Rowan, se balançant nerveusement sur ses pieds, "...v-votre temps est écoulé...M. Potter d-doit... passer à ses autres clients..." Les tourtereaux ne firent pas attention à l'hôte discret, et continuèrent à faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Le jeune hôte ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était beaucoup trop timide pour élever la voix... et le client d'Harry était si effrayant... Il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder une scène aussi intime, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse son travail ! Tout le monde comptait sur lui, et il ne voulait pas tout rater ! Ouvrant la bouche, Rowan commença à dire la même chose – espérant que ce soit cette fois plus fort- mais ne put pas forcer les mots à quitter sa bouche.

Ses grand yeux innocents suivirent une large main alors qu'elle glissait lentement et vint attraper une part de Harry qui était (heureusement) cachée par la table. Harry laissa échapper un faible gémissement, et Rowan frémit au son du rire profond de Fenrir. Okay, cette fois, c'en était trop pour lui. Partant en courant avant de pouvoir être à nouveau effrayé, Rowan était déterminé à faire en sorte que ce soit le manager qui s'occupe de ça. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il préférait largement faire toute la vaisselle des autres hôtes pendant des semaines plutôt que de devoir à nouveau les séparer.

\- **FIN** Chapitre 4 – A suivre -


	5. Chapter 5 : Pillow

Réponses aux reviews :

**Takoisu** : désolé en effet qu'il n'y ait pas de suite à ce chapitre, mais il y en a un du même genre qui va arriver (avec un gros petit changement, je dois l'admettre). Je viens de finir de le traduire, c'est le chapitre 10. Donc il faudra l'attendre unpeu, mais j'espère que je ne t'aurais pas perdue en cours de route ^^

**K.S** : merci pour tes reviews (3 à la suite ;) ) je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que mes traductions sont biens compréhensibles, sinon in n efaut pas hésiter à me le dire ! mais merci pour tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir :)

**Allia Potter-Riddle** : je suis contente de voir que certains lecteurs ne me quittent pas en route ! ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes le temps de m'écrire une review à chaque chapitre ! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, même s'il est court... peut-être que j'en posterais un autre plus tard dans la soirée ou bien demain :)

* * *

Auteur : F-M Fan

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à F-M Fan.

**Chapitre 5 : Pillow**

* * *

Les nuits de pleine lune, Fenrir Greyback ne pouvait plus être considéré comme humain. Ces nuits-là, il se transformait en ce que les autres appelaient un monstre. Il était facile pour les personnes normales de fuir de peur rien qu'à sa vue. Il était – est – plutôt intimidant. Même de le voir d'une certaine distance choquerait de peur un homme adulte.

"Bonne nuit, Fenrir..." Le garçon sourit en montant dans le lit. Avec un chaste baiser sur son front couvert de fourrure, il se coucha, et s'installa confortablement contre le corps de l'énorme loup marron-gris. Avec l'équivalent pour un loup d'un sourire satisfait, Fenrir lécha la joue douce et pâle, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son compagnon.

Harry était la seule personne à avoir jamais été aussi proche de lui – il était la seule personne _autorisée_ à être aussi proche. La pensée d'une autre personne aussi proche de lui rendait le loup malade.

Avec un petit soupir, Harry s'endormit vite, sa respiration devenant régulière. Après quelques instants à regarder son amant dormir tranquillement, Fenrir posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant et ferma les yeux. Sachant que son amant était au chaud et protégé, niché en toute sécurité contre lui, il se laissa lui aussi doucement emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Fin Chapitre 5, à suivre.

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre qui, je sais, est court, mais bon... je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fic, ce n'est donc pas moi qui choisit la longueur ;D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	6. Chapter 6 : Fever

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre de tout à l'heure :)

* * *

Auteur : F-M Fan

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à F-M Fan.

**Chapitre 6 : Fever**

* * *

"Oh...hey, Ron...um..." Harry ouvrit la porte juste assez pour passer la tête et garder le reste de son corps caché, "Je suis un peu occupé là, mais tu peux venir..."

"Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien t'occuper ?" fulmina le jeune Weasley, "Tu ne manques jamais les séances de ciné avec Hermione et moi !" Comment Harry pouvait-il les laisser tomber ? Ils sortaient toujours le samedi ! Il devint un peu plus irrité. Depuis qu'Harry et ce loup avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, le garçon s'était petit à petit éloigné d'eux. "Tu ne t'es pas montré aujourd'hui à cause de Greyback, huh ?" marmonna boudeusement Ron, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

Il regretta instantanément ses mots quand il vit l'air de culpabilité qui apparut sur le visage de son ami. Harry lâcha la porte, se redressant pour rencontrer le regard de Ron. Un rougissement d'embarras apparut sur ses tâches de rousseur.

Il semblait qu'Harry ne portait rien qu'un tee-shirt blanc trop grand pour lui, qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, et exposait une large quantité de peau pâle. Le fait que Fenrir était un bâtard possessif n'était définitivement pas un secret, et de ce que Ron pouvait voir, l'homme se faisait un devoir de marquer chaque partie du corps de Harry au moins une fois. Des suçons et ce qui ressemblait à des morsures recouvraient la peau du cou du garçon au yeux verts, ainsi que la peau de ses hanches.

"...désolé..." A l'entente de la petite voix désolée, Ron sortit de ses pensées et rencontra les yeux d'Harry, un peu honteux d'avoir relooké son meilleur ami. "…Je...Je ferais en sorte de sortir avec vous la prochaine fois." dit-il avec un petit sourire, se frottant la nuque d'un air penaud. "Je le promets. Mais aujourd'hui, je dois vraiment -"

"..._Harry_..."

Ron regarda, choqué, une paire de bras musclés s'enrouler autour de la taille de son ami, et un homme énorme, vêtu uniquement d'un large pantalon de pyjama lui tombant sur les hanches, apparaître derrière lui. Normalement, à chaque fois que Fenrir voyait le roux, il arborait un petit air narquois, et ses yeux avaient cette lueur dangereuse, sauvage, qui s'adoucissait chaque fois qu'Harry était dans les parages. Mais maintenant... et bien le loup avait définitivement connu des jours meilleurs. Sa peau bronzée était rougie et humide, et ses yeux n'avait pas cette fierté habituelle, ils étaient juste pleins de fatigue et de somnolence.

Il était malade.

"Retourne au lit." dit gentiment Harry, se tournant dans les bras de son amant. "J'arrive tout de suite." Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme, et Ron fut surpris de voir un Fenrir plutôt vulnérable fermer les yeux, soupirer, et s'appuyer sur le toucher doux. Il se sentit incroyablement gênant, regardant un moment si intime.

Soudainement, comme si sa présence venait d'être remarquée, deux yeux bleus-glace s'ouvrirent et le fixèrent. Ron ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose (il na savait pas quoi, mais _quelque chose_), mais il fut coupé par une porte lui claquant au nez. À travers la fine porte fermée, il entendit Harry réprimander doucement le loup. Il entendit une voix profonde et râpeuse grogner quelque chose en retour, et en instant, Harry roucoulait à nouveau des mots doux et réconfortants.

Avec un soupir frustré, Ron enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et prit le chemin de la sortie de l'immeuble. Il devrait retourner voir Hermione 'les mains vides', et aurait droit de souffrir à travers un de ses énièmes discours de "Je te l'avais bien dit".

* * *

Fin Chapitre 6, à suivre :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	7. Chapter 7 : Late

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai eu plein de devoirs à faire ! On dirait que leq profs se concertent toujours pour mettre tous les DS la même semaine !

* * *

Auteur : F-M Fan

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à F-M Fan.

**Chapitre 7 : Late**

* * *

« ...F-Fenrir...non... » Le visage de Harry devint rose alors que de grandes mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et le tirèrent à nouveau dans le lit. L'homme était absolument _insatiable_. Parfois (bien que pas vraiment), Harry espérait que Fenrir ne soit pas aussi excité tout le temps.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire quand il sentit un visage mal rasé s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou. Ce rire se transforma en gémissement quand la bouche contre son cou commença à embrasser et mordre sa peau sauvagement. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux alors que le long et _large_ membre de Fenrir s'enfonça brutalement en lui. Il était encore détendu de leurs exploits d'il y a quelques heures, mais c'était tout de même un peu... inconfortable.

« ..._ngh_..._aaahh_..._s'il te pla__î__t_..._Fen_... » De petites mains se frayèrent un chemin dans de grossiers cheveux gris, agrippant des mèches de cheveux pendant que le loup entrait et sortait de son corps volontaire. « _Aaaahh ! _» cria Harry, un son plein de plaisir mélangé à de la douleur, alors que des canines aiguisées se plantèrent de la courbe de son cou.

Des grognements primitifs étaient étouffés, vibrant contre la peau du garçon tandis que Fenrir léchait le sang dans le cou de Harry.

« ...s'il te plaît...stop... » Harry se tordait contre son amant imposant, ses jambes tremblantes allant entourer la taille de l'homme, en compète contradiction avec sa requête. « Je...Je dois..._ah !_...y...y aller... » Même en suppliant le loup d'arrêter et de le laisser sortir du lit, il s'accrochait au corps musclé, se tenant à Fenrir comme s'il était sa toute dernière ligne de vie.

Un profond rire amusé résonna dans la poitrine de Fenrir, et Harry sentit la chair de poule parcourir toute sa peau. « Tu ne veux pas vraiment que je m'arrête. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « N'est-ce pas, pet ? »

« Je...je _dois_...y aller... » gémit Harry, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du loup et cachant son visage rougit. « ...Je ne _peux pas_... Je ne peux pas être... en retard... » Il avait promis à Ron et Hermione qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas traîné ensemble, et il avait finalement trouvé le temps d'aller quelque part avec eux, et Fenrir avait juste _eu_ à choisir ce moment-là. Même si, réellement, Harry ne pouvait pas s'amener à s'en soucier autant.

« Ils comprendront. » répondit Fenrir avec un sourire taquin, s'enfonçant dans son amant vite et loin. « Nous _sommes_...occupés pour l'instant... » Doucement, il grogna quand il sentit le passage chaud et incroyablement étroit se serrer autour de lui.

« ..._mais_..._Je_..._Je_..._nngghhaahh ! _» Totue pensée fut jetée par la fenêtre. Fenrir avait touché ce point si spécial en un seul coup franc. Pendant un moment, des lumières passèrent derrière les paupières closes de Harry, et même si son corps était déjà bouillant, il eut soudainement l'impression que la température venait d'augmenter de quelques degrés.

Okay. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione pourraient attendre encore un peu.

« _Mmm! Plus fort, Fen ! _»

D'accord. _Beaucoup_ plus longtemps.

* * *

Fin Chapitre 7, à suivre :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	8. Chapter 8 : Birthday Surprise

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas malades et que, contrairement à moi, vous avez pût échapper à la grippe !

* * *

Auteur : F-M Fan

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à F-M Fan.

**Chapitre 8 : Birthday Surprise**

* * *

Des cheveux noirs, habituellement en désordre, étaient rassemblés nettement en arrière, quelques mèches retenues par des barrettes de couleur. Une chemise blanche serrée laissait apparaître un ventre pâle, ne laissant rien à l'imagination, et une courte jupe plissée s'arrêtait à peine au milieu des cuisses. De grandes chaussettes blanches montant à mi-cuisse entouraient de fines jambes pâles, et des pieds fins étaient enfermés dans une paire de chaussures Mary Jane noires.

Harry James Potter, très _clairement_ un _jeune homme_, était clairement mal à l'aise dans un tel costume. Son visage, tout comme le reste de sa peau, était d'un joli rouge embarrassé.

« ...'Mione... » commença-t-il nerveusement, ses mains tirant sur le bas de sa jupe. « C'est... vraiment bizarre. Je dois vraiment mettre ça ? » Deux timides yeux verts rencontrèrent deux yeux marrons inébranlables. La jeune fille haussa les épaules, repoussant une mèche de cheveux marrons bouclés derrières son oreille.

« Tu n'as besoin de rien faire, Harry. » Son ton était léger, tandis qu'elle rangeait le reste de ses 'affaires'. « Mais tu _m'as_ demandé de l'aide, et d'après ce que j'ai compris à propos de Fenrir durant cette année, ça va définitivement lui plaire. » Elle tendit le sac à son petit ami roux, qui le prit d'une main.

« Ouais. » approuva Ron, ses yeux bleus brillant malicieusement. « T'as l'air super. Aucune chance que Greyback n'aime pas... _ça_. » Il désigna la tenue légère de son ami, un air incroyablement amusé sur le visage.

Les rougeurs sur le visage de Harry s'intensifièrent, et il tendit la main vers une couverture pliée sur le dossier du canapé. S'en enroulant, il s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Il était vraiment heureux que ses amis soient si compréhensifs envers sa relation avec le loup. Ils ne le traitaient pas différemment, et ils étaient heureux pour lui.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, posant son bras de manière réconfortante sur ses épaules. « Pas besoin d'être si nerveux. » dit-elle gentiment, sa main serrant son épaule de façon rassurante. « Je suis sûre qu'il sera content de passer la journée d'aujourd'hui avec toi, peu importe ce que tu portes. » Harry se sentit un peu mieux, et sourit en posant une main sur la sienne.

« Uh... désolé d'interrompre ce moment que nous avons, mais... » Ron tapota sa montre, prenant le sac dans sa main, et dit « ...tu n'avais pas dit que ton copain rentrait autour de... genre... maintenant ? »

Avec de grands yeux, Harry regarda sa monte et se leva d'un bond. Remerciant rapidement ses meilleurs, _meilleurs_ amis, il les mit à la porte, fermant celle-ci derrière eux. Repliant la couverture, il la remit sur le dossier du canapé et alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Fenrir. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine, essayant de clamer son cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

En montant les escaliers (il se fichait qu'il y ait un ascenseur), il s'arrêta momentanément en apercevant deux personnes familières entrer en vitesse dans l'ascenseur. Ils semblaient sortir de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry (bien sûr, qui d'autre viendraient -ils voir ici?). Il haussa un sourcil en apercevant le gros sac que portait Weasley. Haussant les épaules, il reprit son chemin. Il était incroyablement fatigué. Il n'y avait que des imbéciles au travail, et tout ce qu'il voulait faire, était de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras et se reposer.

Ok. Peut-être pas juste se reposer.

Entendant le bruit familier des clés tournant dans la serrure et de la porte se déverrouillant, Harry se dépêcha de tout mettre en place correctement. Il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, et passa une main sur sa jupe. Oh... Il n'y a que pour Fenrir qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça. Arrangeant les draps et remettant les oreillers en place, il s'installa de manière provocatrice en plein milieu du lit.

« Harry. »

Son cœur manqua un battement rien qu'au son de la voix de Fenrir disant son nom. Fermant les yeux et serrant les paupières au maximum, il attrapa fermement ses genoux par dessous et attendit.

C'était étrange.

Normalement Harry était toujours là pour l'accueillir quand il rentrait. Le garçon devenait en général frustré quand il partait pour la majeur partie de la journée, et donc, à chaque fois qu'il franchissait la porte, il se retrouvait avec un Harry très affectueux dans les bras.

Il savait que le garçon était à la maison. C'était juste bizarre.

Entrant dans la chambre, Fenrir ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand il vit son amant installé sur le lit. Ses jambes étaient largement écartées, lui laissant une vue imprenable pour son plus grand plaisir. Ses bras étaient sous ses genoux, les maintenant en arrière, et son haut du corps était appuyé contre les oreillers. Si la position n'était pas assez... le costume _lui_...

Fenrir sentit son pantalon se serrer alors que son sang affluait vers son bas ventre.

Alors que les yeux du loup s'assombrissaient, un frisson parcourut le dos de Harry. Avec un sourire timide, il lâcha ses jambes et écarta les bras, signe d'invitation pour l'autre homme de s'approcher.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Fenrir.. »

Aucun autre mot (à part « ..._plus fort, Fenrir... s'il te plaît... plus vite... ! _») ne furent prononcés cet après-midi.

* * *

FIN Chapitre 8


	9. Chapter 9 : A Night In

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! :)

Chapitre 9 : A Night In

* * *

« Uggghh... Je _détestes_ cette série. » se plaignit Ron depuis le canapé où il était vautré. « Change de chaîne, 'Mione ! » La jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes plissa du nez en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es plus près ! » protesta-t-elle. « La télécommande est _juste là_. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de te lever du canapé et la ramasser.»

Le roux la regarda fixement pendant un moment, avant de finalement réaliser qu'elle n'allait pas bouger, et porta son attention sur son meilleur ami. « _Harry_... » commença-t-il, fixant le jeune homme d'un regard suppliant.

« ...Désolé Ron. » dit Harry en souriant timidement. « Je suis un peu occupé là. » Ses yeux verts se baissèrent et se posèrent sur le loup gris, actuellement en train de 'dormir', sa tête posée sur les cuisses du garçon. Passant sa petite main dans la fourrure épaisse, Harry haussa les épaules alors que Ron continuait à le fixer de _cette_ façon.

« Oh, allez, Ron. » dit-il « C'est à quoi, un mètre de toi ? En plus, tu es le seul qui regarde vraiment ce qu'i la télé. »

« Mais- ! »

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent de l'or irrité. Le museau de Fenrir se contracta et le roux aperçut l'éclair blanc d'un croc acéré. Il connaissait bien ce regard. C'était celui que Fenrir utilisait à chaque fois qu'il les interrompait dans leur séance de sexe, ou quand il arrivait à l'improviste (ce qu'il faisait assez souvent).

Hermione partagea un sourire et un regard amusé avec Harry alors que Ron céda finalement, et se souleva du canapé. Le garçon aux cheveux roux traîna des pieds en se dirigeant vers la table basse, attrapa la télécommande, et retourna vers le canapé. Il y avait cette petite moue familière sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il zappait toutes les chaînes et essayait de trouver quelque chose à regarder pour le reste de la soirée.

Harry rigola doucement alors que Fenrir se ré-installait sur ses cuisses, et retournai 'dormir'.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Kitty

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à F-M Fan

Chapitre 10 : Kitty

* * *

« Q-quoi ? » La mâchoire de la blonde à forte poitrine failli heurter le sol alors qu'elle regardait l'homme musclé dans l'encadrement de la porte. « M-mais tu avais dit- »

« J'ai changé d'avis. » dit-il fermement, son regard sûr ancrés dans ses yeux bleus écarquillés. « Rentre chez toi, ok ? J'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses encore plus chier que ça. » Avec ça, il lui ferma violemment la porte au nez.

La femme aurait pu parier qu'elle avait cette _saleté _de chat la _regarder _alors qu'il frottait sa tête contre la jambe de Fenrir.

« Et je suis juste partie ! » s'exclama la femme, son visage rougit tandis qu'elle avalait un autre verre. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'aurais _pu_ faire d'autre ? » Son amie claqua de la langue, secouant la tête pendant en commandant une autre tournée.

« Je t'_avais dit_ que baiser avec Greyback ne t'amènerai à rien ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand la blonde marmonna et avala encore plus d'alcool. « Chaque personne le connaissant sait qu'il ne place rien avant ce chat stupide... » Son ton était amer, comme si elle parlait d'expérience. Ce qu'elle faisait.

« Oh, ta gueule. » La blonde s'écroula sur le bar, soupirant presque rêveusement. « Il est juste...si...si..._sexy_...»

Acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, l'autre femme leva son verre.

« Amen, ma sœur. »

A son appartement, Fenrir fronça les sourcils en nettoyant la petite flaque de vomi dans laissée dans l'entrée par la petite boule de poils noirs. Il grimaça en se remettant debout et amena le torchon dans la cuisine. En le balançant dans l'évier et allumant l'eau chaude, il regarda la boule de poils qui frottait soudainement contre sa jambe en ronronnant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » grogna-t-il. « Tu n'as plus l'air malade. C'était quoi tout ce vomi ? » Même s'il était parfaitement conscient que Harry n'était qu'un chat, il avait le sentiment que la boule de poils comprenait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Cependant, ça pouvait simplement dire qu'il était un malade de chats qui annule des rendez-vous avec des blondes canons pour prendre soin de son chat malade à qui il pense pouvoir parler.

« C'est probablement ça. » marmonna-t-il en fermant l'eau et s'essuyant les mains. Lançant un regard à moitié en colère au chat le regardant, Fenrir contourna Harry et alla dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant le chat assit devant sa porte.

Bien que Harry détestait quand son maître était en colère contre lui, il détestait encore plus quand il ramenait des femmes à l'appartement. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont les femmes qu'il ramenait le touchaient et le portait comme une poupée. Il _haïssait _quand il voyait ces femmes toucher, embrasser et câliner l'homme.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être avec Fenrir de la façon dont il voulait, mais juste l'avoir pour lui tout seul était suffisant. Voir le visage qu'avait fait la blonde à la porte l'avait fait se sentir mieux, aussi.

* * *

Fin Chapitre 10


	11. Chapter 11 : Haunted

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! Et joyeuse St Valentin à tous !

Chapitre 11 : Haunted

* * *

Cela allait seulement faire deux jours que Fenrir avait emménagé dans sa nouvelle maison, et déjà, il suspectait son nouveau chez-lui d'être hanté. Le parquet qui craque, les lumières qui clignotent, et les bruits de pas n'aidaient pas à tuer ses soupçons. Après tout, la maison était vieille de quelques décennies. Non, des bruits flippants n'allaient pas l'effrayer. Mais l'esprit assit au bord de son lit, juste à quelques centimètres de lui, ça, ça lui donnait la chair de poule.

Okay, en vérité, Fenrir était putain d'_effrayé_ quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit le fantôme _juste là_, le regardant fixement. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Mais après un moment de silence calme et inconfortable, sa peur le quitta petit à petit, et fut bientôt remplacée par de la curiosité, et un peu... d'attraction ? Oui. Le fantôme n'était en rien comme les fantômes malveillants qu'il avait vu dans des films d'horreur.

L'esprit avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme, probablement d'une vingtaine d'années. Il est petit, avait des cheveux noirs, et son corps souple, légèrement musclé était couverte d'une lueur blanche presque éthérée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, un parfait contraste avec sa peau blanche comme du papier, et ses larges yeux d'un vert brillant étaient les plus verts que Fenrir avait jamais vu. Il était attiré par ces yeux, et il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait sombrer en eux s'il ne détournait pas le regard.

« _Salut_. »

Un faible murmure brisa le lourd silence. Fenrir sentit son cœur palpiter alors que ces pales lèvres se relevèrent en un petit sourire. Il fixa l'esprit pendant un long moment avant de répondre de manière douce et incrédule.

« Hey. »

Le sourire du fantôme s'élargit juste un instant, et avant que Fenrir ne puisse réagir, il avait disparu. Il fixa l'espace vide devant lui pendant encore un moment, et s'effondra sur ses oreillers. Ses yeux écarquillés se verrouillèrent sur le sombre plafond tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Des semaines passèrent après « l'incident dans la chambre », et Fenrir habitait toujours la maison.

Ok, il y avait un fantôme dans la maison, mais il n'était pas effrayé. Il l'avait vu, et il ne faisait pas peur du tout. C'était même le plus beau fantôme qu'il ait jamais vu. Donc, tint bon, et il resta.

Après quelques temps, Fenrir était persuadé de voir le fantôme de plus en plus souvent. Pas entièrement, comme dans sa chambre, mais juste quelques aperçus. Parfois, alors qu'il était seul dans le salon, il sentait le canapé s'enfoncer un peu à côté de lui, comme si quelqu'un s'était assis. Puis ça disparaissait. Quand il était dans la cuisine, il voyait, du coin de l'oeil, une tâche noire bouger dans l'encadrement de la porte, puis, elle disparaissait avant qu'il n'ait pût la voir correctement.

Ceci arrivait plusieurs fois par jour. Fenrir ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Certes, c'était flippant, mais du moment que ça n'abîmait pas ses affaires, il pouvait vivre avec.

2.

« AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Fenrir lâcha un grognement ennuyé en roulant sur le dos, puis s'assit, se frottant les yeux. « _Bordel _c'est quoi ton problème ? » marmonna-t-il, regardant la blonde allongée à côté de lui avec un air étant à la fois ensommeillé et énervé. La blonde lui rendit son regard, son visage tournant au rouge colère (même si ce n'était pas visible dans l'obscurité) tout en remontant le drap pour couvrir sa poitrine dénudée.

« J'ai vu _quelqu'un_ debout à côté de moi, _voilà_ ce qu'il y a ! » cria-t-elle. Sa voix, incroyablement forte, fit regretter à Fenrir de l'avoir laissé passer la nuit ici.

« Juste un mauvais rêve. » la rassura-t-il mollement, en fermant es yeux, puis se recoucha sur le côté, dos à elle. « Rendors toi. » Mais, en essayant de s'endormir, il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Quelqu'un avait été debout à côté d'elle, et il savait exactement qui. Mais il n'allait pas dire à son coup d'un soir qu'il ne vivait pas seul dans cette maison. Il s'occuperait du fantôme dans la matinée, quand il ne serait pas nu et épuisé, et quand il n'y aurait pas une blonde-à-présent-paranoïaque à côté de lui.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, puis regarda autour d'elle encore une fois. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la mystérieuse personne qu'elle avait vu juste à côté d'elle. Peut-être que Fenrir avait raison. Elle avait juste rêvé. C'est ça. Elle se colla au dos de Fenrir (ignorant le grognement mécontent qu'il fit à leur proximité), et se rendormit.

« _Elle est partie ? _»

Fenrir regarda le fantôme par dessus sa tasse de café, puis retourna à sa lecture du journal. « Ouais » répondit-il monotonement. « Elle est partie. » Le fantôme, qui, depuis quelques semaines, lui avait dit s'appeler « Harry », quitta nerveusement l'encadrement de la porte, et s'assit doucement sur la chaise à côté de Fenrir. Il n'avait pas besoin de tirer la chaise pour s'asseoir, il s'assit simplement, son corps traversant la table, mais réussissant par miracle à rester sur la chaise.

« _Tu es en colère contre moi ? _»

La voix douce et faible d'Harry lui parvint. Fenrir garda ses yeux sur les lettres noires sur fond blanc du journal. Il savait que ces larges yeux verts le regardaient de cette _façon_, celle qui lui donnait envie de dire « non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, ne sois pas triste. » Même si le jeune homme n'était pas en vie, Fenrir savait que c'était la seule personne capable de le manipuler comme ça, si facilement. Si Harry le voulait, il aurait put faire faire n'importe quoi à Fenrir (non pas que l'homme admettrait jamais ce fait).

« Ouais, je suis putain dénervé. » réussit à répondre Fenrir, avec son habituelle voix irritée. « Tu crois que tu peux juste faire ce que tu veux, et que je vais pas réagir ? Si c'est ça, t'es qu'un putain d'abruti. »

Un petit bruit étranglé et désespéré s'échappa des lèvres de Harry. Le son ressemblait à celui que ferait un chiot qui se serait pris un coup. Les doigts de Fenrir se serrèrent sur le journal, lui causant de se froisser bruyamment, alors qu'il refrénait l'envie de regarder un nouvelle fois dans sa direction.

« _Je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment. S'il te plaît ne me hait pas ! _» Fenrir sentit des doigts froids effleurer légèrement sa main. « _Tu es le seul qu'il me reste... _» Harry renifla doucement, et Fenrir sentit son dernier bout de self-contrôle se briser. Posant le journal, il mit sa main droite sur celle de Harry, assez gentiment pour qu'elle ne passe pas juste à travers sa main et finisse sur son autre main. (NdT : c'est un peu flou ou pas ? )

Il soupira bruyamment par le nez, et regarda directement dans les yeux verts, ces yeux verts qu'il avait, depuis un moment, appris à beaucoup apprécier. « Je ne ta hais pas. » dit-il, sa voix prenant un ton doux, étrangement tendre, que Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. « Et peux importe la raison... Je ne peux pas rester en colère contre toi. Peu importe à quel fucking point j'essaie. » ajouta-t-il, murmurant la dernière partie, plus pour lui-même.

Harry acquiesça, se frotta les yeux et essuya ses larmes. « _Je suis content. _» dit-il, et pendant un instant, Fenrir vit ses lèvres se soulever juste un peu. La main de Fenrir resta sur celle de Harry pendant encore un instant avant qu'il ne retourne son attention sur son journal.

« _De toutes les personnes qui ont vécu ici avant, _» commença Harry, attirant encore un fois l'attention de Fenrir, « _je pense que c'est toi que je préfères. _» Les yeux du plus vieux s'agrandirent tandis que le fantôme se penchait, et pressa ses lèvres, juste en un effleurement, sur sa joue.

« Hey- ! » Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait disparu. Se frottant un peu la joue, Fenrir grommela dans sa barbe, et tourna la page de son journal. Putain de fantôme embêtant... Et même en essayent d'être ennuyé, il n'y arrivait simplement pas. Un petit sourire se fit un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, et même en essayant de l'ignorer, il entendit un petit rire venant de l'autre pièce.

3.

« Aw... T'es sûr que je peux pas entrer ? » demanda la blonde (non, pas la même que la dernière fois), battant des cils en le regardant et faisant la moue. Fenrir ravala une grimace. Sa moue n'avait _rien_ à voir avec celle de Harry. « Tu ne te sens pas seul ? Cette maison est énorme pour juste une personne... »

Fenrir jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Un visage pâle et familier se tenait là, ses mains appuyés sur la vitre, et de grands yeux verts écarquillés les fixaient avec un mélange de curiosité et un peu de tristesse.

« Ouais, je suis sûr. » dit -il, se reculant d'un pas pour fermer la porte. « Et juste pour que tu le saches, j'ai toute la compagnie dont j'ai besoin. » Avec ça, il ferma la porte. Il resta là un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de ses talons s'éloigner, puis sa voiture démarrer.

« _C'était vraiment ok ? De la faire partir comme ça, je veux dire. _»

Harry se tenait juste derrière lui, ses mains serrées contre sa poitrine, ses doigts emmêlés nerveusement. Il regarda Fenrir, ses yeux non plus triste, mais juste curieux, un peu contents, mais également incertains.

Ce regard donna envie de rire à Fenrir mais il ne le fit pas. « C'est ma putain de baraque. » grogna-t-il en passant à côté du fantôme, se dirigeant vers le salon, « Si j'avais envie qu'elle s'en aille, elle avait qu'à dégager. » En se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il alluma la télévision, et ne remarqua pas le visage radieux de Harry. Avec un petit sourire, Harry s'assit à côté de lui, et se permit de s'appuyer un peu contre le bras de Fenrir.

« _Alors d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? _»

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Il y en a actuellement 13 dans le version originale, donc on approche de la fin, même si le statut de l'histoire est toujours sur 'en cours' ! On peut donc espérer qu'un nouveau chapitre sortira bientôt !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	12. Chapter 12 : Husbands hit Harder

Coucou tout le monde :) Je sais je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai été assez occupée. Mais aujourd'hui, jour de mon anniversaire, je me suis dit que j'allais rattraper le retard en postant ce qui aurait dû l'être... Et donc, voilà ! ;)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Husbands Hit Harder

* * *

Conner était un genre de connard.

Même si Sam l'aimait, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à admettre si jamais on lui demandait.

Elle tapa impatiemment de ses ongles manucurés sur la table. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'elle regardait son petit ami flirter de manière flagrante avec leur _serveur_.

Oui, Sam était parfaitement au courant de la liste de rencards de Conner, et le fait qu'il était confortable aussi bien avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes. Et ça lui allait, mais ça c'était parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il draguerait un mec _juste devant elle_.

« Ahem, » s'éclaircit-elle la gorge, ce qui lui valut l'attention du serveur. Conner tourna les yeux vers elle également. Il avait l'air beaucoup intéressé par ce qu'elle allait dire que par ce dont il 'discutait' avec l'autre homme.

Ok, virez le 'genre'. Conner était _définitivement_ un connard.

« Bien, » elle se leva, et commença à s'éloigner de leur box, « puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir de ma compagnie, je m'en vais. »

« Attend, bébé- ! » Conner se leva aussi, et essaya de l'attraper par le poignet alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, mais elle retira sa main.

« Va. Te. Faire. Foutre. » dit-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et accentuant chaque mot en enfonçant son doigt dans sa poitrine. Particulièrement satisfaite, elle sortit du restaurant sans même un regard en arrière.

Quand elle fut quelques rues plus loin, elle prit plusieurs inspirations, et s'arrêta un peu. Elle était _tellement_ en colère, c'en était même un peu dur pour elle de penser clairement. Mais soudain, elle fut frappée par une pensée. Elle avait été si occupée avec son abruti et incroyablement _rude_ petit copain qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé connaître le serveur.

Après un moment, un sourire éclaira lentement son visage.

Elle n'aurait pas besoin de botter le cul de Conner plus tard au final.

2.

Conner était resté debout près de sa chaise, la bouche grande ouverte, et il fixait la porte par laquelle sa petite amie venait juste de passer.

Après un temps, il haussa simplement les épaules et se rassit. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de se disputer un peu comme ça avec Sam. Ils s'étaient toujours réconciliés.

Pas besoin de lui courir après. Il allait la laisser se calmer d'abord.

Il reporta son attention sur le serveur adorable -qui s'appelait Harry- celui qui se balançait actuellement d'un pied sur l'autre de manière plutôt inconfortable.

Vraiment, comment Sam pouvait-elle lui en vouloir de flirter avec Harry ?

Il était jeune homme pas très grand, à la peau pâle, et il avait les yeux les plus verts qu'il n'ait jamais eu le plaisir de voir. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et partaient dans tous les sens, c'était un tantinet charmeur. Et, oh mon dieu, ce _sourire_. C'était merveilleux.

« Um... est-ce... est-ce qu'elle revient ? » Conner ne put s'empêcher de sourire au doux son de sa voix nerveuse à l'accent anglais. C'était presque comme de la musique.

« Nope. » répondit-il, appuyant sa joue sur sa main alors que ses yeux parcouraient le corps de Harry. « Mais t'inquiètes pas. Je vais te tenir compagnie. » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« O-ok... » Harry se frotta la nuque, un peu inconfortable, et pas sûr du tout de la manière de répondre à ça. « Je vais... chercher votre plat maintenant. »

Alors que le serveur s'éloignait rapidement, Conner se permit de regarder ce derrière particulièrement attirant.

3.

« Alors, Harry, ça te dirait d'aller voir un film ? »

Harry plaça l'assiette de Conner sur la table, puis tapota ses doigts sur le plateau vide, anxieusement.

« Ce ne serait pas un très bonne idée, monsieur. » Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard nerveux à la table juste à côté d'eux. « Et si je peux ajouter quelque chose, vous devriez vraiment vous réconcilier avec votre petite amie. »

Conner leva les yeux au ciel. Sam comprendrait. Et ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« Oh, _allez_. » Il se pencha et attrapa une des mains de Harry dans les siennes. Il tira dessus et le serveur fut maladroitement approché de la table.

« Uh, monsieur, je crois que vous ne devriez vraiment pas- »

« C'est pas comme si t'étais avec quelqu'un, hein ? » lui demanda à nouveau Conner, ses yeux fouillant ceux de Harry.

Harry essaya désespérément de libérer sa main de celles de l'homme, mais n'y arriva pas. « Uh, ben, en fait, » commença-t-il, ses yeux passant répétitivement de leur table à la suivante, « je-je _suis_ avec quelqu'un. Je suis marié, en fait. »

Conner se tassa un peu sur lui-même à ça, et sa poigne se desserra assez pour que Harry récupère sa main et s'écarte. « T-t'es quoi ? _Marié ?_ Mais t'as quel âge ? »

Harry rougit, un peu embarrassé. Il avait l'air plus jeune qu'il ne l'était réellement, et cela avait toujours été une source d'insécurité pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas vos affaires. » marmonna-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Conner haussa les épaules, mais ça ne le découragea pas. Sortir avec quelqu'un de plus vieux n'etait pas si mal, et ça ne le dérangeait pas que Harry soit marié. Merde, lui aussi était dans une relation. Et, de toute manière, il avait beau ne pas savoir quel âge avait Harry, mais quel qu'il soit, il était canon.

« Donc... la personne avec qui t'es marié, » commença-t-il, « elle est comment ? Vous êtes heureux ? »

Le plus jeune se figea en entendant un grondement sourd. On aurait dit... un monstre. Conner pâlit alors que l'homme assis à la table d'à côté se leva, et le _domina_ totalement de toute sa taille. Il jura qu'il pouvait sentir le sol trembler alors que cet homme-montagne marchait droit vers lui.

Il devint encore plus nerveux quand il vit Harry sourire tendrement, et enrouler ses bras autour de l'homme.

Le sang de Conner se gela quand le serveur le regarda, et que le sourire tendre devint _diabolique_. « Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ? »

La dernière chose que vit Conner fut le poing du géant lui arriver dans la tête.

Puis tout devint noir.

4.

Il resta inconscient environ deux jours.

Quand Conner reprit conscience, non seulement son visage lui faisait putain de mal, mais il avait également mal partout.

« Salut, connard. »

Il leva les yeux, étonné, mais se relaxa quand il vit que ce n'était que Sam. La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit, en train de feuilleter un magasine. Elle ne l'avait pas encore regardé.

Décidant de ne pas prendre en compte le 'connard', il leva doucement la main et se gratta la tête.

« Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient... ? » grogna-t-il, « Je me sens... je me sens comme de la merde. » (NdT : phrase originale : _I feel like shit. _Je suis pas sûre du tout que : je me sens comme de la merde, ça se dise, mais si oui, alors tant mieux. Sinon, remplacez ça par : je me sens hyper mal.)

« Deux jours. Et, en passant, t'as une tête _pire _que de la merde. » Elle retint un rire quand elle releva finalement la tête et vit à quoi il ressemblait.

Il décida d'ignorer ce commentaire aussi.

« Tu sais qui c'était ce mec ? » demanda-t-il doucement, pratiquement en tremblant rien qu'au souvenir du géant.

À son ton, Sam savait exactement de qui Conner parlait.

« Ouaip, » répondit Sam en posant son magazine, « c'est le chéri de Harry. » Son sourire satisfait s'agrandit immédiatement quand elle vit à quel point Conner était sonné. « Et maintenant que je te regarde mieux... il t'a appris une putain de leçon, huh ? »

Conner n'était pas content du tout. Même pas un tout petit peu. « Et quelle leçon ça pourrait être ? »

Sam fit un petit sourire narquois. « Fais attention de qui tu dragues... cuz' husbands hit harder. » (NdT : parce que les maris tapent plus forts.)


	13. Chapter 13 : Slumber Party

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre posté pour l'instant par l'auteur, qui date du 29 mai 2014. Avec un peu de chance, l'auteur postera un nouveau chapitre bientôt :)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Slumber Party

* * *

Harry ne voulait pas l'appeler 'pyjama party', il n'était pas une gamine de douze ans. C'était juste une petite fête avec ses amis, qui se trouvaient être des filles. Les boîtes de glace à la fraise et les barres de chocolat dans son panier de courses semblaient réduire à néant ses arguments. Quand il atteint la caisse, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. C'était un message de Ginny.

'DEPECHES TOI' était marqué. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et paya pour la nourriture qu'_elles _l'avaient forcé à aller acheter au milieu de la nuit. Les sacs dans la main, il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture, et prit tout son temps pour rentrer. Quand il arriva, il souhaita immédiatement ne pas avoir été aussi passif agressif.

Ouvrant la porte, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être suspicieux. Son salon dévasté, empli de l'odeur de vernis à ongles, et jonché de sachets de chips vides, était vide. Il entra doucement, et avait presque atteint al cuisine quand il entendit des ricanements venant du bout du couloir. Prenant une inspiration, il posa les sacs et suivit le bruit. Comme il le pensait, les ricanements le conduire directement dans sa chambre, au bout du couloir.

« Okay, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes... ? » Harry s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son visage explosa de couleur. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! » cria-t-il, et se précipita à travers la chambre en 2 enjambées. Les filles étaient assises sur le sol, regroupées autour d'une boîte vierge très familière. Elle avait déjà été ouverte, et son contenu était étalé sur le sol pour que tout le monde puisse voir.

Les ricanements se transformèrent en rire. Harry se dépêcha de tout remettre dans la boîte. Il avait presque fini quand Ginny se leva, tenant un magasine devant son visage. « Allez, Harry, » dit-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, « On s'amuse enfin maintenant ! » Elle agita le magasine. « Qui aurai sût que tu cachais les bons trucs ? » Harry marcha vers elle et essaya de récupérer le magasine, mais elle le maintint hors de sa portée, le retenant avec une main. Il maudit sa force étrange (à Ginny).

Avec son autre main, elle tenait le magasine ouvert, et son sourire s'agrandit que la page tourna, révélant un poster caché. L'image était similaire à celles dans les autres magasines. C'était un homme incroyablement musclé. Son visage était beau et anguleux, avec une forte mâchoire, un nez proéminent, et des yeux perçants. _Ces yeux_. L'homme, comme les autres, était nu, à l'exception du chapeau de cowboy posé en équilibre sur sa tête. Son torse était recouvert de poils noirs, et son abdomen n'était que du muscle. Malheureusement, la photo coupait juste à la taille de l'homme, révélant juste un indice de ce qui se trouvait plus bas, mais rien d'autre. Harry avait une relation de amour-haine avec cette photo (plus d'amour).

Hermione ricana et tendit le bras vers la boite qu'Harry avait bêtement laissée sur le sol. Elle sortit un autre magasine, qui avait le même homme en couverture. « Harry, » dit-elle, « tu n'as pas à être embarrassé à propos de ça. » Sa voix était calme, mais il savait qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire. « Je dois admettre que j'en ai certains, moi-même. »

Luna ajouta, « Je pense que c'est assez fascinant, » elle sourit et attrapa un autre magasine, qui, encore une fois, avait le même homme en couverture. « Mais j'aurais cru que ta collection serait plus variée... » elle tourna les pages, « Tu a quelques chose en particulier pour cet homme ? »

Le visage de Harry rougit encore plus. « Quoi-non-qu'est-ce que-argh ! » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ginny se baladait toujours avec le poster, et les deux autres ne donnaient pas l'impression de vouloir arrêter prochainement. Il se laissa donc tomber sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. « Non, c'est juste... » Il leur jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son coussin. « J'aime comment il est. C'est tout. » Ginny se rassit et fredonna pour montrer son accord.

« Moi aussi, » dit-elle, bougeant ses sourcils.

Hermione rigola. « Je confirme. »

Après que la première vague d'embarras soit passée, Harry poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur le sol avec les autres. Des années d'amitié lui permettaient d'embrasser cet résignation totale. Un silence confortable, rompu uniquement par le bruit des pages que Ginny tournait, s'installa. Puis, il se souvint.

« J'ai laissé la glace dans la cuisine. »

Presque instantanément, les filles étaient parties, et Harry resta seul dans sa chambre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et rangea les magasines. Prenant le boîte, il ignora sa cachette habituelle (sous son lit), et la fourra tout au fond de son placard.


End file.
